Quidditch: James Potter's favorite game
by AbbyAuthor
Summary: James Sirius Potter II is a big fan of quidditch. Here's a normal qudditch game with James, Jessamine and the rest of the quidditch team. One Shot


Trying out for quidditch was one of the best choices I ever made.

I'm now a star chaser on the Gryffindor team, team captain too. My quidditch team is pretty amazing, with Me, Jessamine Kline and Clover Hope as chasers, Fred Weasley II and Lance Yount as beaters, Duncan Abrams as Keeper and Quinn Temple as seeker.

My brother Albus, being the scaredy cat that he is, is refusing to try out for quidditch until he's in his fourth year. So when Quinn Temple graduates, he'll take her place, probably. I've seen Albus play.

"Okay team!" I start. We're in the locker room, preparing for our match against Slytherin. "What are we going to do?"

"Win!" comes a chorus of excited voices. Jessamine gives me a look.

"James Sirius Potter!" She scolds. "Why did you even teach them to answer with that!"

Jessamine and I have a shaky relationship. She says she hates me, but I know she doesn't. She obviously fancies me.

"Because it's the truth!" I respond. "We are going to win!" I pump my fist in the air and most of the team erupts into cheers. Jessamine shakes her head.

"Winning isn't everything," she tells me.

"It is right now!" I say. And with that we walk out onto the field.

"The Gryffindor team!" Hugo Weasley introduces us. He usually narrates the games, following in the footsteps of Lee Jordan, who I've heard a lot about from Dad and Uncle George. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all cheer while Slytherin boos.

"The Slytherin team!"

The Slytherins march onto the field, being led by Isaac Bernier, a tall 7th year beater with a huge build and short black hair. We shake hands, both of us squeezing hard. His hands are twice the size of mine but I don't look away or even wince, even though he's squeezing with all his might. All the Slytherins cheer.

The quaffle is released.

"GO!"

We push off into the air, me snatching the quaffle and heading to Slytherin's goal. Heidi Mcclain is waiting for me. Heidi is also a seventh year. Her hair is black and she's so pale that I wonder if she ever goes outside. She's super tall and skinny, but don't let that fool you. She's pure evil, you can tell by her nasty grin.

I fake a shot at one of the goalposts, watching her dive, before I actually shoot at the opposite one.

"Gryffindor scores!"

I grin smugly at Heidi, who scowls back.

"Slytherin has a quaffle! A marvelous pass by Nigel Gale!"

Nigel is probably the biggest threat when it comes to the Slytherin team. He has the same build as Heidi, tall and thin, but he's super fast. He's also a great strategist. He always passes it at the right time. Nigel is a 7th year too and he's from India but his family moved to Britain on Ministry buisness

"Flynn Spears has the quaffle! But wait! Jessamine Kline swoops in and snatches it!"

The Gryffindor team erupts into cheers. I can hear Flynn muttering threats under her breath.

Jessamine is heading to the other side, holding the quaffle like her life depends on it. Her frizzy black hair is in a ponytail and I smile. Jessamine is awesome.

"A block by Heidi Mcclain! Slytherin has the quaffle!"

Flynn Spears is shooting towards the Gryffindor goal, her black hair soaring as she makes her way. She passes it to Aideen Zimmerman who scores.

"Next time, Duncan!" I yell to Duncan Abrams who is fuming about letting the quaffle in. I try to encourage Duncan a lot. He does a lot better when he isn't beating himself up.

"Watch out!"

I duck just in time to avoid a bludger. Fred is chasing after it, aiming to knock Jasper Rice, another beater, off his broom.

"Clover Hope has the quaffle!"

Clover is a third year chaser, and she is very good, considering the fact that most of her family is known for being stuck up Ravenclaws.

"A wonderful pass made to James Potter!"

I grab the quaffle and race toward the Slytherin goal but I know it won't be easy this time. Heidi is ready and she looks like a tiger, about to kill. I shoot but she blocks.

"Aideen Zimmerman has the quaffle but ooh!" I see Aideen wince in pain as the bludger hits her foot. "A bludger strikes!"

Lance Yount looks proud of himself for hitting Aideen, but all the Slytherins are shooting him evil glares. Aideen is a very popular and pretty Slytherin with her flowing blonde hair and perfect face and I bet that at least 10 boys now want to kill Lance Yount for injuring "their girl."

Just then, Quinn Temple races past me.

"Quinn Temple has spotted the Snitch! But so has Scorpius Malfoy!"

Quinn Temple is one of the best seekers the Gryffindor team has ever seen. Her red hair is in a side braid and she looks determined, but so does Scorpius. She is a 7th year, even though she could pass for a 4th year.

"Jessamine Kline has the quaffle!"

I snap back to reality in time to catch the quaffle that Jessamine has passed to me. I shoot and I score!

The game goes by fast. Neither Scorpius nor Quinn managed to get the snitch and the score ends up being tied, 50 to 50.

"The snitch has been spotted again!"

I turn and see Quinn racing at it, with Scorpius at her heels.

"Slytherin scores!"

Nigel Gale just got another shot past Duncan.

"Gryffindor scores!"

"Slytherin scores!"

"Slytherin scores!"

"Gryffindor scores!"

"Gryffindor scores!"

80 to 80.

Suddenly, Quinn comes racing by me, snatching the snitch and holding it in the air triumphantly.

"Quinn Temple has caught the snitch!" Hugo announces and ¾ of the audience erupt into cheers.

"Gryffindor wins!" Hugo announces and we all land.

Quidditch is an awesome sport and I love playing it.


End file.
